Noche Bohemia
by Yai ina
Summary: Una noche, la luna, un bar, un músico, el, ella.. ¿acaso no es la oportunidad perfecta?. Todo maquilado por el destino o por un músico que con su arte los invita a reflexionar sus deseos... Lo sé, mal summary, se me seco el cerebro


He medio vuleto, lo se, he tardado mucho con los otros fics, pero ok, algun dia los teminare. como sea, este fic se me ocurrio un dia que fui a un caffe con unas amigas a oir a una persona especial cantar... y como siempre el factor RoyAi hiso acto de presencia, ademas de que hay una imagen que me inspiro mas, un wallpaper donde estan oy y ughes atras de iza con aun abrigo blanco y unas botas (muy bonitas por cierto).

* * *

_**Noche bohemia **_

_"El concepto de Bohemia es la convivencia, es el departir con los amigos en un ambiente de franca camaradería, donde la música, las canciones, los poemas, las anécdotas y sobre todo la espontaneidad, son el elemento principal."_  
_"En una Bohemia todos los invitados pueden participar ya sea cantando, haciendo coros, declamando o tocando algún instrumento musical. Y no es necesario saber cantar o tocar con virtuosismo porque,"_  
_"Para ser Bohemio solo se necesita estar enamorado, ilusionado, apasionado... o profundamente herido"_

_Yahoo respuestas_

**.oOo.**

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el manto nocturno iluminado por cientos de lucecitas lejanas que llamamos estrellas, ni una nube en el horizonte y la luna llena brillando en lo alto con su luz amarillenta. Pese a que era una fresca y hermosa noche para pasarla "bien" con alguna mujer, me encontraba en un bar con quien se supone es mi mejor amigo, Maes Hughes. El lugar era algo oscuro y bohemio, no como los que acostumbramos, bueno, si son oscuros los otros lugares, pero el entretenimiento principal es la bebida, lo cual no es del todo igual aquí.

Dando un rápido recorrido para ver en que clase de lugar me encuentro, veo al tipo de la barra limpiando vasos, sirviendo copas y algo parecido a café, si, creo que también café y una que otra limonada. Las meseras hacen su trabajo. Una que otra me sonríe coquetamente y otras me guiñan un ojo, la ultima de ellas tenia unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Al fondo, en una especie de escenario improvisado, se encuentra un sugeto, no recuerdo su nombre, pero hay un anuncio sobre él afuera, se encuentra afinando una guitarra. Después de eso la prueba triunfante sabiendo que su presentación será un éxito… ¡vaya vanidoso!… los músicos se creen como tocados por dios y que con cada nota cautivan un corazón…

Escuchando con detenimiento aquellos acordes me doy cuenta de la emotividad impresa en cada nota mientras canta las primeras líneas de una canción que no reconozco. Demasiada trova para mi gusto pero me agrada. Quizá tengan razón en su vanidad… por eso son tan populares aun cuando la mitad del trabajo es de su instrumento.

Se que estoy algo pensativo y ni siquiera yo se exactamente la razón, Hughes... o Maes… como sea -ya me acostumbre a llamarlo de ambas maneras, aunque él siempre, aun cuando estamos en servicio, me llama (o mejor dicho, grita) con un efusivo ¡Roy!- me habla insistentemente sobre su esposa he hija… Yo sólo quisiera que me dejara escuchar al sujeto que canta, el tipo ha logrado llamar mi atención.

–Hey Roy –me dice animado una vez mas- tanta seriedad me sorprende, deberías escoger a alguna linda chica de aquí y distraerte un poco, o mejor aun, para ¡casarte…! -me dijo sin que le oyera realmente, salvo que…

–¿Que rayos dices? –pregunte al escuchar la palabra "casarte" una variante de ¡ya cásate!.

–Es obvio que tu cabeza no esta aquí, Roy. Te ha afectado no salir con nadie en un tiempo… te lo digo, escoge a alguna chica y sal con ella, no me molestara quedarme solo.

– ¿Quién te crees que soy?

–Vamos, necesitas distraerte, me gustaría ayudarte pero gracias al cielo no soy la persona indicada para eso… - Le da un trago a su whiskey.

–No se porque eres mi amigo si en ocasiones te comportas tan estúpidamente infantil.–Me molesto. También sorbo a mi bebida.

–Sólo te digo lo que pienso, te muestras mas animado después de una cita.

–No soy ese tipo de hombre, claro que me gusta salir y conocer gente, pero no tendré una cita sólo porque tu lo digas y por "entretenimiento". –Dije al momento en que acercaba el vaso de whiskey a mis labios y tomaba otro sorbo.

–Claro… es obvio, no estas interesado en el resto de las chicas con las que pudieras tener una cita, lo que tú quieres es otra cosa con cierta mujer rubia. – Dijo con cierta burla maliciosa en su voz que sabe no soporto y que por alguna extraña razón sus comentarios son como una navaja que corta en el lugar exacto. No conteste, por lo cual remató… - Oye… y ¿has pensado en que ya es hora de que te cases?

–No empieces y déjame escuchar. – No sé por que es mi amigo y porque no le doy un golpe en la boca para callarlo.

El tipo que canta estaba leyendo un poema acompañado de su guitarra, era de algo como un hombre que prefería sobresalir sobre lo que le dictara su corazón, prefería obedecer a la razón con tal de lograr sus objetivos, un día aposto con ambos, el corazón y la razón sobre que cumplieran un reto que les compensaría con alguna cosa que quisieran. Sólo uno acepto: el corazón, quien se encontraba ebrio y tambaleante. Acepto con la convicción de poder lograrlo… Paso mucho tiempo y el corazón seguía ahí, con la convicción de algún día terminar el reto, posiblemente nunca lo termino, posiblemente muera antes de lograrlo, pero en su interior estará la satisfacción de haberlo intentado, y sabrá que esa insignificancia será su prueba de su existencia. Realmente me conmovió el relato. Pedí un whiskey mientras Maes daba un recorrido al lugar con la mirada. Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos cuando me interrumpió.

–¿Estas seguro de que no quieres salir con alguna chica?

–Ya te dije que no. - Levante mi mirada que se había posado en el vaso de whiskey.

–¿Enserio? – tomó mi cabeza con sus manos y la giró para que viera hacia un punto en específico.

–¿Hawke….? – No termine la palabra, no sé sí por que alguien fuera de Maes nos pudiera escuchar (esto de las apariencias y mascaras sociales puede traer verdaderos dolores de cabeza) o porque mi capacidad de asombro sigue vigente. Lo importante era la siguiente cuestión: ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? No es el tipo de mujer que frecuente los bares.

–¿Reconsiderarías mi propuesta? – Por suerte Maes me devuelve a la realidad cada vez que tengo un verdadero motivo para sostener un monologo interno. Se que lo mas sensato seria ir con ella, no sé, tal vez saludar, digo, somos compañeros y en ocasiones resulta mas sospechoso el no decirnos nada que el decirnos todo, así que un ligero ¡hola!, no estaría mal, pero a lo que Maes se refiere es otra cosa, algo mas que ese hola.

–Esta acompañada, ¿Qué no vez? – Dije un tanto amargado al reconocer a un par de sus amigas, Becky y Kathy.

–¿De verdad?... ¡Ah, ellas! – De dice insinuándome que les tengo miedo. A Kathy no, pero lo que se dice, Becky… luego hablamos.

–Aun si fuera con ella, ellas no la dejarían sola. …Pero quisiera saber una cosa… -Comento al darme cuenta de que puede que esta no sea una casualidad.

–¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Ya sabias que vendría aquí?

–No, no tenia idea. No es el tipo de mujer que frecuente los bares. – Me dice de una forma convincente, pero debo comprobarla.

–No me mientas… - agregue inquisidor.

–No, no lo sabia pero acéptalo… el destino se encarga de reunirlos. – Se relaja, apunta una victoria en su marcador personal.

–No lo creo… de ser así seria mas conveniente que la hubiera encontrado sola.

–Tal vez… se ve que esta disfrutando de la velada, esta atenta con el músico. – Maldito Maes, yo ya sé que siempre tiene un argumento afilado para molestarme, en esta ocasión, intenta ponerme celoso

–Tal vez lo conozca, lo observa de manera familiar.

–O le conmovió su interpretación. –Dijo viendo al escenario. Intento parecer tranquilo. La gente parece hipnotizada.

El cantante comenzó tocando algunas notas que indicaban el inicio de una nueva canción, dijo algunas palabras antes de continuar.

–Esta canción va para aquellas almas que por alguna razón no pueden o no se atreven a decir lo que sienten…. o siquiera a aceptarlo… Esta va para el caballero de allá –Dijo sin señalar pero viéndome fijamente, por fortuna nadie volteo para atrás. –Para esta señorita que parece que se ha identificado, para la bella chica que la acompaña y para todo aquel que haya conocido esto.

Llego al momento cumbre de la melodía, donde comenzaría a cantar y sus labios pronunciaron las armónicas frases que componían la canción. Al escucharla, sentí que me había expuesto, sentía mi alma desnudada frente a todos, pero ella seguía ahí, viéndolo, de la única forma en que se puede ver a alguien que ha tocado tu corazón.. O eso pienso… Maldición, funciono, Maes es un peligro cuando se trata de molestarme. Ella únicamente lo ve a él, sólo ha volteado de vez en cuando con su amiga para comentarle algo.

No soporte y sugerí a Hughes ir a caminar, el acepto pero medio en serio medio en broma me dio una palmada en la espalda y me llamo "cobarde", "un idiota cobarde" para ser precisos. Solo voltee algo despectivo a verlo y nos alejamos con aire melancólico. Dimos un par de vueltas por el centro de la ciudad y casi instintivamente volvimos al bar. Al parecer estaban por cerrar, ya se había ido casi toda la gente.

–¿Para que volvimos? – Preguntó maliciosamente.

–No lo sé, te vengo siguiendo…- le conteste.

–Yo vengo siguiéndote a ti...

–Entonces vámonos… - Resolví. En verdad no sé para que volvimos.

–¿Seguro? – Dijo sarcástico mientras me señalaba con la mirada a Riza.

–Riza…- Dije inmediatamente al reconocerla.

Se veía radiante, tan femenina, tan mujer… Las botas altas perfilaban aun mas su linda figura, sus perfectas piernas… ese abrigo largo que, más que ocultar su cuerpo invitaba a querer descubrirlo. Su cabello, aun amarrado pero podía apreciarse el largo de la dorada cabellera. Era tan perfecta. Tal pareciera que se despedía de sus amigas… ¿la dejarían sola?

–Y… dime Roy… ¿sigues sin creer en el destino? –me pregunto al ver a las chicas marcharse sin ella.

–Es mi subordinada. – Dije aun cuando el destino (y Maes) me la ofrecían en bandeja de plata. Soy un adulto, y no sólo eso, un adulto con experiencia en conquistar a cualquier mujer que me guste, pero en este momento, me sentía mas como un adolescente inseguro.

–En este momento es una civil, esta sola, es bella… ¿dejaras que se vaya sola y otro hombre intente ganársela? – A pesar de que lo escuche claramente yo estaba embobado viéndola, tal pareciera que ya se iba así que… mis inseguridades saldrían sobrando, me aventuraría aun cuando lo que consiguiese fuera un rotundo NO y dependiendo a donde mi idiotez me lleve algo mas, que una negativa. Mínimo un golpe, aunque disparo en medio de los ojos es lo mas seguro y es que, la conozco, la conozco no como a la palma de mi mano pero es el tipo de persona a la que esto de las reglas le importa demasiado. De hecho antes que a ella, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Además lo que dice Hughes es cierto, alguien podría acercarse no con muy buenas intenciones…

–Hughes… tomare tu oferta. Dile a Glacier que me disculpa el no dejarte en la puerta de tu casa… - Dije dándole una palmada en la espalda y alejándome de él.

–Por hoy te pasare la bromita, handa, ve… tu dama te espera.

Deje a Hughes y fui tras mi bella dama, me acerque cautelosamente a ella y de pronto, el cañón de una pistola apuntaba a mi pecho. Nunca debí temer por ella, sino por el tipo que se atreviese a intentar algo malo con ella.

–Bella y letal, lo que todo hombre busca. – Dije con los nervios camuflajeados, no es muy bonito tener un arma cargada en tu pecho.

–Coronel Mustang… - Dijo sorprendida al reconocerme y creo estar seguro de que sus mejillas se encendieron por un momento. - ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? – me preguntó mientras guardaba la pistola con la que me apunto segundos antes en algún lugar de su pierna, si Hughes lo hubiera presenciado se estaría burlando y me ofrecería un pañuelo.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! si… la vi en el bar… - Dije tras recuperarme de tan maravillosa escena.

–Si, vine a escuchar a ese músico, unas amigas me convencieron. –se mostraba un tanto nerviosa, temblaba, no hacia mucho frío como para que llegara a eso.

–Y… ¿Donde están? –Le pregunte por sus amigas, debía cerciorarme de que Becky no estuviera cerca.

–Se fueron con sus nuevas conquistas… -Esas palabras me dotaron de un alivio indescriptible, si algo he visto en su amiga, es que es demasiado eufórica y exagerada como para hacerme retroceder.

–¿Y tu? –Pregunte esperando que no me dijera que estaba esperando a la suya.

–Iba a casa, es algo tarde.

–¿Sola?

–Si, no queda muy lejos.

–Entonces te acompaño… -Tal parece que es la oportunidad perfecta para un acercamiento. Debía aprovechar.

–No es necesario.

–Me temo que insistiré. –Su negativa casi me hace desistir, pero había llegado tan lejos como para que… (La lejanía y cercanía también son subjetivas)…

–Está bien, no suelo contrariar a un superior. –Casi salto de la emoción, ¡ACEPTO!.

Así la acompañé a casa, conversamos un poco sobre el evento del bar, pareciera que también sintió su alma desnudada por la música y por las palabras de aquel trovador. Era tan agradable conversar de algo diferente al trabajo, que no nos dimos cuenta de que el recorrido había terminado. Duró poco, pero era algo, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, un dulce acercamiento a algo más intimo, a lo que pensaba sobre el amor, la soledad, porque eso fue lo obligado tras recordar al músico. Se despidió de mí, de una forma demasiado formal, como si estuviéramos en servicio, así que le di la mano y la atraje hacia a mí, dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida… ella entro y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Di media vuelta y desdichadamente comenzaría el retorno a casa, pero el recuerdo de la melodía del bohemio me hizo volver, no habían sido más de dos pasos. Volví a su puerta, puse mi mano en posición para comenzar a tocarla, pero antes de dar el primer golpe esta se abrió. Ella abrió la puerta. Se quedo quieta de la sorpresa al verme frente al umbral.

–Riza… Yo quería… -Estaba nervioso, no sabía como continuar, era raro en mí y lo había descubierto esta noche.

–Me preguntaba si quisiere pasar… –mientras comentaba su propuesta, pude notar que se había deshecho de su abrigo, la luz de la luna sobre ella le daba un aura de extrema sensualidad, las sombras matizaban y bañaban su bello rostro y hacían casi transparente su ligero vestido, sentí que, como había dicho Hughes, todo estaba maquilado especialmente para mí. Mis ideas sobre el destino podrían cambiar un poco a su favor.

–Claro… –Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Una vez dentro, tome asiento.

–¿Quiere algo de tomar? ¿Agua, jugo, café, te? normalmente no tengo licor por aquí. – Pregunto con cierto aire de inseguridad, ella normalmente es insegura cuando se trata de dejarme salir cuando hay lluvia, nada más.

–No, gracias, así estoy bien.

–Podría disculparme, quisiera deshacerme de estos zapatos.

Asentí, ella se dirigió a la habitación, realmente me preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo, ella es mi subordinada, pero… como dijo Maes, no en este momento. Di un ligero recorrido con la vista a la casa, era sencilla y acogedora, muy a su gusto, muy como ella, su estilo es algo predecible. Me levante a observar la foto que tiene encima de la pequeña chimenea donde nos encontramos todos los de la oficina, ella y yo al centro.

No la contemple mucho cuando me percate de que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba semiabierta, me acerque a su dormitorio y la vi ahí, sentada en la orilla de la cama, bajando el cierre de la bota, quitándosela, la tomándola junto a la otra y guardándolas, sacando del mismo lugar unos zapatos más sencillos y cómodos.

Después se sentó en la silla del tocador y retiro la liga de su dorado cabello, lo alboroto un poco y lo paso a un lado de su hombro dejando el otro descubierto, paso un cepillo por el para acomodarlo. Yo estaba fijo viéndola, tratando de contener esa bestial necesidad de tomarla entre mis brazos y besar ese cuello que sin darse cuenta me ofrecía inocentemente. Me sentía un… No sé, algo raro, yo espiando a una subordinada, en su casa, sin importarme las reglas o el hecho de que si alguien nos llego a ver esta noche, juntos y que yo entre a su casa… podría perder mi credibilidad y nuestros planes se irían abajo, nos darían un fuerte castigo, nos separarían y no podría concebir la vida sin ella a mi lado, aun cuando sólo sea de manera laboral… Porque, yo podría tener a cualquier mujer entre mis brazos, a cualquiera… menos a ella.

–¡Basta…! –Dije acercándome. Me miro por el espejo perpleja.

–Pero… - fue lo que se le ocurrió decir fue una sorpresa descubrir que yo la observaba. Se levanto del asiento.

–Por favor… - dije casi sin aliento.- Por favor... deja de tener esa gracia… deja de ser tan irresistiblemente… sensual o no podré contener las ganas de tirarte en esa cama y hacerte el amor de una forma en que nadie te lo ha hecho. – le dije casi golpeándome con el marco de la puerta al entrar en la habitación, estaba desesperado. La aprisioné entre el mueble y yo. Ella retrocedió todo lo que pudo y miro al suelo, esbozo una ¿sonrisa? y añadió.

–Puede que le suene estúpido… pero… – levanto su mirada… y sonrisa – ¿Qué le hace pensar que no deseo que me tire en esa cama y me haga el amor, por primera vez, de una forma en que ningún hombre lo ha hecho y lo hará jamás? –

Esa noche pude recordar el poema a la perfección y descifrar su significado. Maes tenía razón, estoy de muy buen humor después de una cita, pero en esta ocasión, es más que eso, es notoria la felicidad.

* * *

**bueno, es el fin... espero almenos haberles arrancado una sonrisa o no se, ¿una lagrima?... no lo creo, pero en fin... ****bueno, me despido, por ahi si tienen tiempo o si gustan dejen un review, los comentarios las sugerencias criticas y cartas bomba son bienvenidas... me alegran el dia... n_n**


End file.
